Friends Are Always
by moosmiles
Summary: Z and Jack's punishment isn't that bad. After Beginnings PT2 ZJack R&R!
1. Beginnings Parts 1 and 2

**Friends Are Always**

Z looked beneath her at Jack, who still on the second row. She smiled evilly, picking up a bucket of soap water. She threw it down below and hit Jack. She laughed at the soapy soaked red ranger.

"LOSER!" she called from above.

"ELIZABETH! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU YOU'LL BE CRUGER'S DINNER!" Jack yelled, playing with ropes to get to her level.

She gasped and started to play with her ropes too so Jack didn't catch her. She found herself outside Sky and Bridge's window. She banged on it.

"Sky! Bridge!" she called. Bridge looked up from his computer and laughed at Z. She glared. "Open this widow or else!" He ran to the window and helped her inside. "Thank you."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

CRASH!

They looked at the broken window and saw Jack. Z screamed, running through out the academy.

"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy! Mercy! Mercy, Jack! Mercy!" Z screamed as Jack grabbed her arm and started twisting it. He let go and kissed her cheek.

"I'd never hurt you, Z," Jack assured. She smiled.

"I know," she said. "Are you really in this for the adventure or for the fame?"

"I'm here, because... because I have to save your butt!" Jack exclaimed as they started walking back to the lounge.

"My butt! I'm the one who feed you in prison! And if I could replicate, you'd be dead by now!" Z exclaimed. He snickered, taking her glove off her left hand. "Oh, no you don't, Jack!" He ran off, Z chasing him. "JACK! GIVE IT BACK! WHY YOU SON OF..."

"Z, don't say that!" she heard Kat call as she ran past the good doctor.

"Yes, Kat!" Z said. "COME BACK HERE LANDERS AND I PROMISE YOU'LL ONLY BE PUPPY CHOW!" Z yelled, still running.

* * *

There's my Z and Jack fic. Aren't they darling! I have a longer one coming out. I swear. Review! KAO 


	2. Confronted

**Friends Are Always**

"Jack Gregory Peter Landers!" Z screamed, walking down the hall to the lounge. Jack looked at the other rangers.

"Hide me!" Jack begged his friends.

"Why should we?" Sky asked.

"Because! Because Z hurts me hard!" Jack said.

"Oh yes, those moans from your room sounded so painful last night," Sky said sarcastically.

"You heard her?" Jack asked.

"I don't even want to know," Sky said.

"I will," Bridge volunteered.

"Bridge, no. We're not helping you," Syd said. "You and Z have to deal with this."

The doors opened and Z walked in.

"Jack! When I get to you, I'll..." Z started.

"Love me forever," Jack cut in. The other three rangers held back their laughter. Z glared at the red ranger.

"You wish," Z said. "Why? Why, Jack? Why?"

"Why what?" he asked innocently. She punched him in the shoulder.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk!" she exclaimed. "I loved you! I showed you a whole new world! I showed you..."

"Wait, did you say loved?" he asked. She blushed.

"You're my brother, don't I have too," she said.

"No," he said. "I love you too, sis." He hugged her. She hugged back.

"You know you're not forgiven yet," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he assured.


	3. Walls

**Friends Are Always**

**Chapter 3 – Walls...**

Z and Sky watched the kids at the junior high Commander Cruger had assigned them, swinging on the swing set. Z looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds subsiding, revealing the blue sky above them.

"Sky?" she said. He looked at her.

"Yeah, Kiddo?" he questioned.

"Ever wonder why you're the blue ranger?" she asked.

"Each and everyday," he sighed. "Why?"

"Do you think it has something with your name being Sky and the sky is blue?" she questioned him. He looked at her and then where her gaze had lingered to the sky.

"That's an interesting concept, but it's not very logical," he said, looking back at the clouds.

"Sky, not everything is logical! Gees!" she exclaimed, looking at him. "What are you an atlas?"

"I think the word you're looking for is almanac," he said. "And no, I am not an almanac." Silence soon filled the air and the bell finally rang ending their day and interrupting their comfortable silence they used to cool down.

Jack and Syd walked over to them.

"Hey you two!" Syd greeted.

"Hey," Z and Sky said in unison glumly.

"Have fun?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, can we leave, Babe?" Z asked.

"Sure," Jack said. Jack followed Z.

"What was that about?" Syd asked Sky, pulling a stray curl behind her ear.

"Nothing," Sky said. "We should probably be heading back too." Syd nodded as Sky took her hand and they walked to his bike.


End file.
